Digital cameras have become popular for both professional and amateur photography. As digital cameras have become more popular, their sophistication has increased, allowing additional features. For example, some digital cameras allow the user to record voice annotations. However, when the pictures are printed, the voice annotations are lost, since recorded voice cannot be usefully displayed on a printed picture. A need arises for a way in which a voice annotation may be recorded when a picture is taken, but a text annotation is included with the picture when it is printed or transmitted.